outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiering System
PLEASE NOTE! This page is taken from the VS Battles Wiki and is NOT the property of this wiki! Thank you! Introduction The following is a comprehensive overview of the hierarchical system which this wiki utilizes in order to properly categorize and index fictional characters and entities based on the scale of their feats, and the varying scopes which they can affect or create/destroy, although it should always be kept in mind that, while Destructive Capacity and Area of Effect are some of the most primary ways to qualify for a certain tier, they are not the only ones. For instance, harming a character with a certain level of Durability also allows another character to qualify for the corresponding tier. Furthermore, it should be noted that characters from a higher tier are not necessarily invincible to entities of lower tiers, as certain powers and abilities can potentially bypass the difference in strength entirely, allowing the latter to contend with, or overpower such characters. See this page for more information. It is also important to know that the difference between the lowest and highest bounds of a given tier are extremely variable, and can be absolutely massive in scale. Hence, being far stronger than a character that belongs to a certain tier does not necessarily qualify one for a higher rating. Explanation As of now, we do not consider higher-dimensional constructs as being necessarily infinitely greater than lower-dimensional equivalents until further context as to their nature and size is provided by a work of fiction. Hence, they must either be placed at Unknown or simply reasonably scale relative to their best feats. However, higher-dimensionality is indeed a valid way to jump unto higher tiers if the higher-dimensional being / object in question is either treated as being infinitely and/or qualitatively above lower-dimensional ones specifically because of their dimensionality, or is provably infinite, in which case it is equated to the size of the entire n-dimensional real coordinate space in which it resides. See this page for more information. Furthermore, the higher bounds of the system make use of infinite cardinal numbers as a metric to accurately quantify and categorize meta-hierarchies beyond even infinitely-layered ones, and as such, it is advisable to read this explanation as well. The Scale Tier 11: Infinitesimal No joule value available. This tier pertains to characters who can create/destroy or affect the whole structure of a lower-dimensional universe, or lower layers/levels of reality. Please note that existing as a drawing or being made of data / information is not to be ranked at this tier, as such beings are still 3-dimensional, but in an incredibly small scale. This tier is broken into the following sub-tiers: '11-C:' Low Hypoverse level Characters who demonstrate power equivalent to destroying/creating a 0-D level construct of any size, or 3 level of infinity/degrees of reality/fiction transcendence or similar beneath a 3-D reality. This tier also include characters who are vastly below this level, and all characters beneath this tier’s requirements in any significant way will still be at this tier. '11-B:' Hypoverse level Characters who demonstrate power equivalent to destroying/creating existentially inferior 1-D level construct of any size, or 2 levels of infinity/degrees of reality/fiction transcendence or similar beneath a 3-D reality. '11-A:' High Hypoverse level Characters who demonstrate power equivalent to destroying/creating existentially inferior 2-D level constructs of any size, or 1 level of infinity/degree of reality/fiction transcendence or similar beneath a 3-D reality. Tier 10: Human '10-C:' Below Average Human level Characters capable of exerting force comparable to humans who are below the average norm in terms of strength, such as small children or infirm people, as well smaller animals such as cats and dogs. '10-B:' Human level Characters capable of exerting force comparable to that of regular humans, such as teenagers or unathletic adults. '10-A:' Athlete level Characters capable of exerting force comparable to that of more athletic humans, such as trained fighters or generally physically fit individuals. Tier 9: Superhuman '9-C:' Street level Characters who stand at the threshold of human strength and capabilities, represented by olympic level athletes or rigorously trained martial artists, as well as larger animals. It is important to note that, despite being named "Street level", this tier has nothing to do with actually affecting an entire street, with the name being moreso a reference to street fighters as portrayed in martial arts movies and the like. '9-B' Wall level Characters who can destroy or significantly damage extremely resistant materials such as stone, metal or steel, as well as similarly resistant parts of constructions such as structural boulders and walls. '9-A:' Small Building level Characters capable of destroying rooms or entire small constructions such as houses or smaller buildings. Tier 8: Urban '8-C:' Building level Characters who can destroy medium-sized buildings and constructions, such as large factories or large complexes such as supermarkets. 'High 8-C:' Large Building level Characters who can destroy large buildings such as skycrapers. '8-B:' City Block level Characters who can destroy urban city blocks or equivalent areas of space. '8-A:' Multi-City Block level Characters who can destroy multiple urban city blocks or equivalent areas of space. Tier 7: Nuclear 'Low 7-C:' Small Town level Characters who can destroy a small town or settlement, or those who can easily harm characters with small town level durability. '7-C:' Town level Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. 'High 7-C:' Large Town level Characters who can destroy a large town, or those who can easily harm characters with large town level durability. 'Low 7-B:' Small City level Characters who can destroy a small city, or those who can easily harm characters with small city level durability. '7-B:' City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. '7-A:' Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. 'High 7-A:' Large Mountain level Characters who can destroy a large mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with large mountain level durability. Tier 6: Tectonic '6-C:' Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. 'High 6-C:' Large Island level Characters who can destroy a large island, or those who can easily harm characters with large island level durability. 'Low 6-B:' Small Country level Characters who can destroy a small country, or those who can easily harm characters with small country level durability. '6-B:' Country level Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. 'High 6-B:' Large Country level Characters who can destroy a large country, or those who can easily harm characters with large country level durability. '6-A:' Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. 'High 6-A:' Multi-Continent level Characters who can destroy multiple continents, or those who can easily harm characters with multi-continent level durability. Tier 5: Planetary '5-C:' Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. 'Low 5-B' Small Planet level Characters who can destroy a small planet, or those who can easily harm characters with small planet level durability. '5-B:' Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. '5-A:' Large Planet level Characters who can create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. 'High 5-A:' Dwarf Star level Characters who can create/destroy very small stars. Tier 4: Stellar 'Low 4-C:' Small Star level Characters who can create/destroy small stars. '4-C:' Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. 'High 4-C:' Large Star level Characters who can create/destroy a large star. '4-B:' Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. '4-A:' Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. Tier 3: Cosmic This tier is broken into the following sub-tiers: '3-C:' Galaxy level Characters capable of creating and/or destroy a galaxy, when the space between celestial bodies is taken into account, as opposed to simply the matter encompassed by them. '3-B:' Multi-Galaxy level Characters capable of creating and/or destroy multiple galaxies, when the space between celestial objects is taken into account as well. '3-A:' Universe level Characters who can affect/create/destroy a finitely sized universe. This is usually exhibited through explosions/implosions, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. 'High 3-A:' High Universe level Characters who demonstrate an infinite amount of energy on a 3-D scale, or those who can affect an infinite 3-D area or an infinite number of finite or infinite universes when not accounting for any higher dimensions or time, or more generally any area of comparable size. Large numbers of infinite universes, unless causally closed from one another by a separate spacetime or existence, only count for a higher level of this tier. Being “infinitely” stronger than this level, unless uncountably so, does not qualify for any higher tier. Tier 2: Multiversal 2-C: Low Multiverse level This tier is broken into the following sub-tiers: Low 2-C | Universe level+: Characters who are capable of significantly affecting, creating and/or destroying an area of space that is qualitatively larger than an infinitely sized 3-dimensional expanse. Common fictional examples of spaces representing such sizes are space-time continua of an universal scale, though it can be more generally fulfilled by any 4-dimensional space that is either: A) Provably infinite, one which can be safely assumed to be so, or that is of an otherwise non insignificant size. B) Portrayed as infinitely larger than lower-dimensional objects and spaces in the setting of a given work of fiction. C) Equivalent to a large extra dimensional space. 2-C | Low Multiverse level: Characters who can create and/or destroy small multiverses which can be comprised of a number of isolated space-time continua ranging anywhere from two to a thousand, or equivalents. 2-B: Multiverse level Characters who can create and/or destroy larger multiverses which comprise from 1001 to any higher finite amount of isolated space-time continua. 2-A: Multiverse level+ Characters who are capable of affecting, creating and/or destroying a countably infinite number of spatio-temporally isolated universes. Tier 1: Extradimensional Characters who can significantly affect spaces of qualitatively greater sizes than ordinary universal models and spaces, usually represented in fiction by higher planes or levels of existence which trivialize everything below them into insignificance, either by perceiving them as akin to fictional constructs or having a size equivalent to a greater infinity in relation to them. This tier is broken into the following categories: 1-C: Complex Multiverse level Low 1-C | Low Complex Multiverse level: Characters who can affect, create and/or destroy the entirety of spaces whose size corresponds to one to two higher levels of infinity greater than a standard universal model (Low 2-C structures, in plain english). This rating can be reached by 5 and 6-dimensional constructs and spaces when they are either of an infinite (or otherwise non-insignificant) size or portrayed as qualitatively greater than lower-dimensional objects in their setting, or alternatively, one can also qualify for its lower end by creating and/or destroying an uncountably infinite number of universes, or more generally, showcasing uncountably infinite power/size when compared to 4-D beings or objects. 1-C | Complex Multiverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces whose size corresponds to three to five higher levels of infinity greater than a standard universal model. In terms of "dimensional" size, this can be equated to 7 and 9-dimensional real coordinate spaces (R ^ 7 to R ^ 9) High 1-C | High Complex Multiverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces whose size corresponds to six to seven higher levels of infinity greater than a standard universal model. In terms of "dimensional" size, this can be equated to 10 and 11-dimensional real coordinate spaces (R ^ 10 to R ^ 11) 1-B: Hyperverse level 1-B | Hyperverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy spaces whose size corresponds from 8 to any higher finite number of levels of infinity above a standard universal model. In terms of "dimensional" size, this can be equated to 12-dimensional real coordinate spaces and up (R ^ 12 and up) High 1-B | High Hyperverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy structures whose size is equivalent to a countably infinite number of qualitative sizes above a universal model, usually represented in fiction by endless hierarchies of layers of existence, each succeeding one completely trivializing the previous into insignificance. Infinite-dimensional spaces and objects can qualify for this tier if they are either provably infinite in all of their axes. or can be safely assumed to be so, while characters who only encompass finitely-sized subsets of each axis of infinite-dimensional space are defaulted to High 3-A. 1-A: Outerverse level Characters who functionally transcend the rest of the Tiering System, and stand outside of any extensions of infinite hierarchies and sizes, to varying degrees and magnitudes. In more straightforward terms, this category could be said to be occupied by characters whose size and/or level of power cannot be reached by merely stacking bigger infinities on top of each other. Low 1-A | Low Outerverse level: Characters who can universally affect, create and/or destroy structures and expanses of uncountably infinite dimensions, or which have a size roughly analogous to them, such as uncountably infinite sets of hierarchical layers or planes of existence, most specifically ones whose amount of layers is comparable to the set of all real numbers, and are thus equated to the first uncountably infinite cardinal, ℵ1, for simplicity's sake. Alternatively, this tier can also be assigned to characters who transcend High 1-B structures when no further context regarding the nature or such transcendence is given. 1-A | Outerverse level: Characters who can significantly affect, create and/or destroy realms or states that fully transcend infinitely-layered hierarchies and/or dimensional levels on a conceptual or existential level, normally being portrayed as completely external abstractions that lie outside of the applications of spatiotemporal dimensionality as a constant defined by physics on any level, even in relation to infinite or uncountably infinite dimensions, usually by perceiving them as akin to fiction or something similarly insignificant. However, do note that it is possible for a character to qualify for this rating even if their verse does not have an infinitely-layered or equivalent cosmology, as long as it is either stated, shown or left very obvious that the character in question already bypasses the very nature of such structures altogether, in a way that simply "stacking" more of them logically would not allow one to reach their level of power / size.It should, on the other hand, be kept in mind that simply existing "beyond the concepts of space and time" and similar feats do not necessarily qualify one to bypass into this tier, unless the work of fiction in question leaves it very clear that a character also exists beyond all extensions of the concepts which they transcend. Mathematically, 1-A has its size represented by further uncountably infinite cardinals beyond useful applications of certain measures (ℵ2 and onwards, most specifically) and can be extended unto greater levels of infinity, representing different complexities or qualitative "steps" on an Outerversal scale, in the same way 1-B and 1-C are divided. Characters who stand an infinite number of steps above "Baseline" Outerversal realms and structures are to have a +''' modifier in their Attack Potency section (Outerverse level+) '''High 1-A | High Outerverse level: Characters who can affect and create/destroy states or realms which are completely transcendent over infinitely-layered Outerversal hierarchies and any extensions thereof, as well as the framework in which such entities are defined in the first place. Note that simply adding more "layers" to an already infinite 1-A hierarchy (or some structure of equivalent size) is not enough to reach this tier, and one must be completely external and unreachable by it in any form. Tier 0: Boundless 0 | Boundless: Characters who demonstrate an equivalence to, or can create/destroy/affect, transcendental abstract levels of existence which conceptually stand superior to even High 1-A levels. Being “omnipotent” or any similar reasoningSimilarly, existing "beyond all logic and mathematics" does not allow to automatically qualify for this tier, as such a statement is fundamentally unprovable in the context of an indexing wiki. At most, such feats can be quantified based on how far mathematics extend into the verse in question. is not nearly enough to reach this tier; characters at this level must transcend High 1-A characters as High 1-A characters would transcend 1-A ones. This tier has no true endpoint, and can be extended unto any higher level, spiraling infinitely upwards. 'Notes' Note 1: Due to the fact that the distance between any given number of universes embedded in higher-dimensional / higher-order spaces is currently unknowable, it is impossible to quantify the numerical gap between each one of the subtiers in Tier 2. As such, it is not allowed to upgrade such a character based solely on multipliers. For example, someone twice as strong as a Low 2-C character would still be Low 2-C, and someone infinitely more powerful than a 2-C would not be 2-A. Note 2: The term "Hyperverse" comes from two words: "hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a superior existence, beyond conventional reality. Similarly, "Hypoverse" is derived from "hypo", which is used as a suffix to mean being "under", "lesser than", or "below" something. Furthermore, it is the literary inverse of "hyper", which makes it a fitting complement to the existing terminology. Note 3: Keep in mind that certain tiers don't necessarily correspond to the destruction of their namesakes in any meaningful fashion. This is because the minimum requirements for these tiers are either arbitrary values or ones without a source. These tiers should preferably not be assigned unless there are accepted calculations that coincide with the respective specified thresholds for them. Here is a list of the tiers in question: Other statistics Attack Potency Speed Lifting Strength Striking Strength Durability Range Intelligence Footnotes Category:Important